The Angel in Training
by madness90901
Summary: No matter what universe, Kate Marsh is a saint. This universe she is something more! (The story is told in the Universe from chaos theory/dark room episodes)
Hello all

Here is the start of yet another story :P

* * *

One second Max Caulfield is chatting with her Vortex Club friends, the next she is wandering around like a lost puppy. This change of behavior peaked Kate's attention. Normally Kate didn't bother or snoop, but she decided to follow Max. Following Max onto the bus, Kate tried to make herself as small as possible to keep from being noticed by Max.

After a few minutes, Kate watched as Max got off the bus. Kate slowly followed, staying out of sight as much as possible.

Max stopped at 44 Cedar Lane, knocked once. Kate was able to watch Max's face fell. Max stepped back as a girl in a wheelchair came out of the house. Max and the girl in the wheelchair started going along the sidewalk.

Kate noticed that both girls didn't say a word for a while, the girl in the mentioned walking along the beach to which Max replied with "sure Chloe."

Kate watched the two traverse the beach from afar. They turned around and made their way back to Chloe's house. Kate knew she should have gone back to Blackwell, but something about this had enthralled her. Kate snuck into Chloe's backyard, hid and watched the two girls. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, only to be awaken by William Price.

"My my, who do we have here? Is that a certain Marsh girl? My how you have grown. How is your family?"

Kate couldn't help but stare at William with bewilderment and sleepy eyes.

William chuckled and said, "Someone is still asleep I see, come on in, I'll make some coffee, and I'll keep this little encounter between us." He turned and headed back into inside.

Kate sat on the ground for a few seconds, looking like a deer in headlights, then she quickly got up, dusting herself off, and fixing her hair best she could at the moment. She quietly entered the house. The coffee was just about finished as Kate took a seat at the dining table.

"So what brings Kate Marsh to my backyard and sleep there?" asked William.

"I...I was following Max," Kate replied.

"Oh really? From the few times I met you, years ago, you did seem drawn to Max and Chloe, though you never approached them." William said.

"I'm…I'm sorry I don't remember you. What's your name?" Kate asked.

William chuckling as he replied, "Oh you never were good with names when you were younger, name's Price, William Price." He makes finger guns as he spoke, Kate giggled at him.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Price," Kate said with a smile.

"Ahh! There's that precious Marsh smile, I swear that smile could light up the darkest _moment_ ," William replied.

The two chatted for a bit longer, Kate decided to go back into hiding. William decided to keep the meeting a secret for the time being, he went back to looking at bills, trying to figure out how to pay them.

An hour passed when Max came out of Chloe's room, she headed toward the front of the house. It wasn't long before Max was back in Chloe's room, she had something that she connected to a tube that is connected to Chloe.

After that Max walked towards the window, Kate ducked out of view. Kate waited for a few minutes before daring to peak again. She saw the coast was clear, she watched as the two girls were smiling. Kate watched their expressions changed rapidly, Max's going from smiling to fear to worry, as where Chloe's was smiling to crying to anger.

Chloe looked away from Max; Kate could have sworn Chloe yelled at Max. Max was crying as she looked at a book, Kate couldn't see much else. She focused on Max, her expression went from blank, as if no one was there to confused. Max looked around the room.

Max smiled when she realized Chloe was sitting there, and then Max asked how she got here, but Chloe never looked back at her. Kate heard Chloe yell to get out, Max begged for answers. Chloe yelled again, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Max was confused and hurt, she got up slowly and left. That was the last Kate saw of Max that day.

William came back outside again sighing loudly. Kate knew that he knew she was still there, he looked at where he had found her sleeping earlier. As he was about say something, Kate interrupted him, "What happened?" William was slightly surprised, waiting a few seconds to think.

"Come back inside, we'll talk there," said William.

Kate slowly followed William inside. He sat at the dining table again, which was now adorned with lot of letters.

"How much do you know?" William asked.

"Not much, Chloe somehow got paralyzed and that her and Max were really close years ago." Kate replied.

William nodded, "Well Max had to move 5 years ago, it put their friendship in a bad place, but they kept in touch, I think they put that behind them. This was the first time Max has visited since she came back here. As for Chloe, I got her a truck for her 16th birthday, 6 months later she got in a car accident, paralyzed ever since," William said with a sadden tone in his voice.

Kate's mouth was wide open as William told the story. Kate now knew who her next target was.

"Um can I visit and talk to Chloe? If it's alright with you," Kate asked.

William nodded and walked to Chloe's room, peeked his head into the room and told Chloe she had another visitor, from what Kate could hear, Chloe was still upset but agreed to talk. William flattened himself against the wall to allow Kate into the room.

Kate slowly entered and took the chair that Max has sat in. She made sure not to touch Chloe yet. William closed the door, leaving the girls in peace. They sat in silence for a while before Chloe spoke up, "I don't think I know you, have we met somewhere?"

Kate looked around nervously, "Um…I...um…we never met before. I followed Max yesterday, her behavior changed all of a sudden," Kate said.

"Out snooping Max, not bad…"

"My name is Kate Marsh"

"Alright Kate"

Chloe gave a small smile, Kate really started to get nervous, Chloe noticed the change.

"Kate, you alright? You're looking really worried about something."

Kate at this point grabbed Chloe's limp hand. Kate was about to talk, when Chloe looked at her own hand, she hadn't realized Kate had grabbed it. She felt it after a few seconds after Kate held it.

"What the Fuck?!"

Kate knew this was going to happen.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something but please I need you to keep this between us. I can heal people, as you can tell, you have feeling back in your hand, that's going to continue as well as your whole body gets healed, what I need you to do is act like this never happened." Kate said.


End file.
